


Giochi babbani

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Games, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Strip Games, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy vuole organizzare delle feste dedicate ai giochi babbani. Draco chiede aiuto a Harry e si fa incuriosire dallo strip poker.<br/>Regole, giochi per adulti, vestiti che volano via e Harry che tira fuori il suo lato serpeverde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochi babbani

**Author's Note:**

> Storiellina piccola, nata e morta qui, scritta per la Fandom League di Mari di Challenge: il prompt era partita. E sì, ho una mente deviata ^_^
> 
> Donnì, spero che le piaccia, anche se è cortissima e Severus è solo citato ^^''

**Giochi babbani**

"Buongiorno Malfoy."  
"Buongiorno Potter."  
Era una tranquilla mattina come tante altre, alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
La guerra era finita, poco dopo al fine del loro sesto anno scolastico. Dopo la morte di Silente, Harry si era rimboccato le maniche, aveva chiamato a raccolta tutti i suoi alleati, anche quelli che non immaginava fossero tali, e aveva fatto il suo dovere. Voldemort era morto, definitivamente e senza la minima possibilità che potesse tornare indietro di nuovo. Le perdite erano state contenute da entrambe le parti, considerando che si era comunque trattato di una guerra spietata, e tutti quelli che conosceva erano ancora vivi. O, perlomeno, tutti quelli a cui voleva bene.  
Il Mondo Magico era in pace, la scuola era ricominciata da qualche mese e lui era finalmente contento. Certo, non aveva proprio tutto quello che desiderava ma, per la prima volta in vita sua, sentiva di essere sulla strada giusta per ottenerlo e, incredibile ma vero, parte del merito era di Dudley.  
Subito dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, Harry era tornato dai Dursley, per sfuggire al clamore, e lì aveva trovato una situazione molto diversa da quella che aveva lasciato solo un anno prima. Aveva da poco capito di apprezzare i maschi molto più di quanto non fosse normale e, nonostante fino a quel momento non avesse dimostrato di possedere un grande intelletto, Dudley lo aveva capito subito. Al contrario di quello che Harry si aspettava, però, non lo aveva preso in giro per questo, né era andato a dirlo ai suoi genitori. Al contrario, era stato molto gentile e comprensivo, ne avevano anche parlato e si era addirittura offerto di presentargli qualcuno.  
Harry aveva capito il vero motivo del suo comportamento quando, durante una visita di sua zia, l'aveva interrotta durante uno dei suoi interminabili monologhi contro la famiglia Potter, proprio mentre stava insinuando che in quella famiglia dovesse esserci più di un invertito, annunciando di essere gay. Valeva la pena di essere lì in quel momento anche solo per vedere zia Marge rischiare seriamente di strozzarsi con il bignè che stava ingurgitando, ma anche le espressioni di zio Vernon e zia Petunia erano state impagabili.  
Dopo, ovviamente, i suoi zii se la erano presa con lui, ma Dudley aveva preso le sue difese, rivelando che il cugino aveva avuto una storia con una ragazza, e aveva anche ammesso di avere un fidanzato. Vernon e Petunia avevano seriamente rischiato di avere un infarto, a quella notizia, ma adoravano troppo il loro figlio perfetto e, nel giro di un paio di giorni, Dudley era rientrato nelle loro grazie e a Harry era stato affidato il compito di vegliare sul cugino quando non era in compagnia del suo fidanzato, perlomeno avrebbe potuto usare tutte le sue stramberie per qualcosa di utile. Nello specifico, proteggere la virtù di Dudley da tutti i mascalzoni che non avrebbero saputo resistere al suo fascino.  
Era stato divertente uscire con Dudley e con il suo ragazzo, e anche con i loro amici, nelle settimane seguenti, era pure riuscito a farsi un po' di esperienza ed era rimasto in contatto con suo cugino anche dopo, ma era stato più che felice di riprendere a frequentare la scuola per il suo ultimo anno. Era quello il suo mondo e lui non vedeva l'ora di tornarci.  
Una volta arrivato a Hogwarts si era reso conto che le cose erano cambiate anche lì. La guerra aveva toccato tutti, nel Mondo Magico, e le persone ne avevano abbastanza. La rivalità tra le Case c'era ancora, naturalmente, ma i vecchi rancori erano stati dimenticati e tutti convivevano pacificamente. Solo qualcuno dei ragazzi più grandi di Serpeverde sembrava far fatica ad abituarsi alla nuova situazione, ma gente come Malfoy li teneva d'occhio per evitare che combinassero guai.  
Draco Malfoy aveva rischiato di perdere tutto, nella guerra, ma grazie a Piton e a sua madre la sua famiglia ne era uscita praticamente incolume anche quella volta. Tuttavia, il ragazzo non era stupido e non ci teneva a stare di nuovo dalla parte dei cattivi, perciò aveva lasciato perdere i suoi atteggiamenti da principino viziato e aveva iniziato a comportarsi in maniera civile, se non proprio amichevole, con tutti, e si assicurava che anche i suoi compagni di Casa facessero altrettanto.  
Questo non voleva dire, però, che fosse una cosa normale vederlo in piedi, a colazione, vicino al posto sul quale sedeva Harry Potter.  
"Ehm... posso fare qualcosa per te, Malfoy?" gli chiese il grifondoro, quando fu evidente che l'altro non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene.  
"In effetti sì, Potter, ti ringrazio per averlo chiesto."  
Ron rischiò di strozzarsi con il suo succo di zucca, Hermione lo guardò con la stessa espressione che assumeva quando cercava di risolvere un enigma e tutti gli altri si limitarono a fissarlo a bocca aperta.  
"Devi sapere che Pansy si è data alla babbanologia e ha deciso di mettere in pratica le sue nuove conoscenze."  
"La Parkinson non studia Babbanologia" lo interruppe Hermione.  
"Mai detto che lo facesse. Anche perché se avesse delle basi accademiche probabilmente la sua trovata non rappresenterebbe un problema."  
"D'accordo, Malfoy. Di cosa si tratta?" lo richiamò Harry.  
"Ha deciso di organizzare delle festicciole, durante i fine settimana, per far divertire i nostri compagni di Casa, soprattutto i più piccoli. Molti di loro hanno perso qualcuno, in un modo o nell'altro, e lei vuole provare a portare un po' di gioia e normalità nelle loro vite."  
"Mi sembra una buona cosa" gli fece notare Harry, perplesso.  
"Oh, lo è, il suo è un nobile intento. Peccato che come intrattenimento abbia deciso di usare dei giochi babbani. E qui sta il problema, Potter: io non ho idea di che cosa siano e temo che non ce l'abbia nemmeno lei. Voglio assicurarmi che siano giochi adatti a dei bambini e tu sei l'unico mezzo babbano che conosco."  
"Malfoy, tu conosci un sacco di mezzosangue" Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di lanciare una lunga occhiata alla tavolata di Grifondoro, giusto per rimarcare il concetto.  
"D'accordo, sei l'unico che potevo convincere ad aiutarmi" corresse il tiro il serpeverde.  
Harry sospirò e si arrese.  
"Va bene, ho capito, di che giochi si tratta?"  
"Ho una lista."  
Malfoy gli passò un pezzo di carta. Harry iniziò a leggere e Hermione, che spiava da sopra la sua spalla, emise uno squittio a metà tra lo stupore e la disapprovazione.  
"Cosa c'è che non va? È roba pericolosa? Perché la Granger sembra sul punto di esplodere? Potter?"  
"Ok, ora calmiamoci tutti. Tu, Hermione, smettila di preoccuparti e non sognarti nemmeno di andare a dire alla Parkinson cosa pensi delle sue trovate. Quanto a te, Malfoy, dammi un paio di giorni e poi ti spiegherò tutto."  
"Perché hai bisogno di un paio di giorni?"  
"Perché devo procurarmi i giochi. O almeno quelli che sono adatti anche ai bambini. Dopodiché ti insegnerò le regole, così non ci saranno problemi, ma a una condizione."  
"Che genere di condizione?"  
"Organizzeremo questa cosa per tutti i bambini della scuola, non solo per i serpeverde."  
Draco ci pensò per qualche secondo, poi acconsentì. Harry intascò la lista e tutti poterono finalmente tornare alla loro colazione.

Due giorni dopo arrivò il pacco che Harry stava aspettando. Dudley aveva trovato tutto quello che gli aveva chiesto e si era fatto aiutare dalla signora Figg per spedirglielo. Quella sera stessa il grifondoro si incontrò con Malfoy nella Stanza delle Necessità, che per l'occasione era stata adibita a stanza dei giochi, per istruirlo.  
"Prima di tutto: la lotta nel fango la depenniamo. Di solito la fanno delle donne molto poco vestite per la gioia di uomini eccitati e dubito che Piton e la preside apprezzerebbero, per non parlare di quanto si lamenterebbe Gazza se dovesse ripulire quel macello."  
"Ti assicuro che nemmeno io approverei, Potter" grugnì Draco, tracciando una linea sulla pergamena che Harry gli aveva ridato.  
"Non va bene nemmeno il gioco del dottore."  
"Niente bambini che lanciano finti incantesimi per curare finte ferite, quindi?"  
"Malfoy, giocare al dottore non vuol dire quello. Ci sono due persone" gli spiegò quando vide il suo sguardo perplesso "di cui una fa il paziente e una il dottore, e il dottore cura il paziente con un'iniezione che non ha nulla a che fare con le siringhe, se capisci a cosa mi riferisco."  
Draco lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi la sua bocca che si spalancava rese chiaro che aveva capito eccome.  
"Io Pansy la uccido!" ringhiò, rosso come un pomodoro. "C'è altro che non va bene?"  
"Lo strip poker."  
"Non ho idea di cosa sia."  
"Il poker è un gioco di carte" gli disse "e già non andrebbe bene di per sé, perché si gioca a soldi. Lo strip poker, poi, è una particolare versione in cui ci si deve togliere un indumento per volta e si va avanti fino a quando qualcuno non resta completamente nudo."  
"Ok, eliminato" e Draco tirò un'altra linea.  
"Io toglierei anche il gioco della bottiglia, visto che prevedere che i giocatori si bacino tra loro e i professori potrebbero non approvare, soprattutto se ci giocassero i più grandi."  
"D'accordo, cosa ci resta?"  
Le successive tre ore Harry le passò a spiegare al serpeverde le regole basilari di alcuni famosi giochi babbani: la Dama, lo Scarabeo, il Risiko, il Monopoli, il Gioco dell'oca, il gioco dei mimi, la Battaglia navale, il Domino e Uno. Malfoy prese appunti e lo ascoltò con molta attenzione, ma era chiaro che stesse rimuginando su qualcosa.  
"D'accordo, cosa c'è?" gli chiese il grifondoro, alla fine del suo lungo discorso.  
"Mi chiedevo..."  
"Forza, Malfoy! Sono di buonumore e potrei anche accontentarti, qualunque cosa tu voglia."  
"Potresti spiegarmi le regole dello strip poker?"  
Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta, prima di iniziare a ridacchiare, facendolo arrossire per l'imbarazzo.  
"Le regole del poker sono complicate e non le conosco bene nemmeno io, mi dispiace. Però posso farti vedere come funziona con un altro gioco. Che ne dici di battaglia navale? Ogni volta che uno di noi colpisce un bersaglio, l'altro deve togliersi qualcosa. Che ne dici?"  
"D'accordo, ci sto!"  
I due si sistemarono per terra, dietro suggerimento di Harry, sul morbido tappeto steso davanti al grande camino che riscaldava la stanza, e il grifondoro permise a Draco di iniziare la partita con la prima chiamata. I turni iniziali andarono a vuoto e i due si studiarono da sopra il pannello di plastica che separava le griglie e che Harry aveva modificato per fare in modo che riprendesse i colori e gli stemmi delle loro Case. Poi Draco andò finalmente a segno e Harry gli sorrise, togliendosi il maglione alla Weasley che indossava sopra la camicia.  
Venti minuti dopo, il grifondoro si era tolto anche le scarpe e i calzini. A Draco, invece, restavano solo la camicia e le mutande.  
"B-10" chiamò il grifondoro.  
"Colpito e affondato" gemette Draco, che si sbottonò la camicia e se la sfilò, imbarazzato come poche altre volte in vita sua.  
"Vuoi arrenderti, Malfoy?"  
"Ti piacerebbe, Potter. Posso ancora vincere."  
Harry ridacchiò, guardando il pannello colorato in attesa della sua chiamata.  
"D-6."  
"Acqua."  
Draco imprecò a mezza voce e Harry si leccò le labbra.  
"C-7" disse deciso.  
Draco abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua griglia, spalancò gli occhi, trattenne il respiro e poi sollevò la testa, molto lentamente, e lo guardò sconvolto.  
"Colpito e affondato" esalò.  
"Ho vinto, Malfoy, e tu devi toglierti quei boxer così eleganti. Oppure potrei farlo io per te, se preferisci."  
Draco tentennò per qualche istante ma, capendo di non avere nessuna via d'uscita, afferrò l'elastico dei suoi boxer e se li abbassò fino alle caviglie, calciandoli via per poi cercare di coprire le sue parti basse il più velocemente possibile.  
"Smettila di ridere, Potter" si lagnò, fulminando il grifondoro con lo sguardo.  
"Ti assicuro, Draco, che ridere è l'ultima cosa che ho voglia di fare in questo momento."  
Draco rabbrividì, anche se non sapeva se era perché Potter aveva usato il suo nome o perché lo aveva fatto con una voce così roca e sensuale. In ogni caso, il suo corpo sembrava molto interessato a ripetere l'esperienza.  
"E cosa avresti voglia di fare?"  
"Vediamo... potrei sempre insegnarti a giocare al dottore. Tu potresti essere il paziente e io dovrei curarti" gli propose, spostando da parte la battaglia navale e avvicinandosi a lui.  
Il respiro di Draco gli si incagliò da qualche parte in gola e lui si ritrovò a rantolare alla ricerca di aria.  
"Non mi sono mai piaciuti i curatori" soffiò quando ebbe la forza di articolare qualche parola, senza tuttavia fare nulla per allontanarsi o per fermare l'avanzata del grifondoro.  
"Niente dottore, quindi. Allora, forse potrei passare le prossime ore a venerare il tuo corpo."  
"Ho sempre apprezzato la venerazione."  
"Ne ero certo" sorrise Harry, un istante prima di baciarlo.

Due ore dopo, Draco era steso sul tappeto, la testa di Harry era appoggiata sul suo petto e una delle sue mani gli accarezzava lo stomaco. Entrambi erano felici e decisamente soddisfatti.  
"Pensavo stessi con la Weasley, Potter."  
"Sei rimasto indietro, io e Ginny ci siamo lasciati al funerale di Silente."  
"E da quando preferisci gli uomini?"  
"L'ho capito solo da qualche mese."  
"Quindi sei bravo anche in questo senza doverti sforzare, Potter? Non è affatto giusto."  
Draco lo stava guardando seccato e Harry ridacchiò.  
"Ho fatto un po' di pratica durante le vacanze, Draco" rivelò, calcando la voce sul suo nome. "Anche se niente è stato anche solo lontanamente bello come questo. Sei incredibile, sai?"  
Draco arrossì, imbarazzato e lusingato. Non aveva previsto di fare sesso con Potter, ed era certo che non lo avesse previsto nemmeno lui, ma era successo ed era stato grandioso e ora non sapeva cosa fare. Perché, accidenti, non voleva che la cosa finisse lì e si riducesse a una botta e via.  
Senza sapere cos'altro dire, e rabbrividendo per il freddo, Draco fece spostare Potter dalla sua posizione, facendo attenzione a non farlo sbattere per terra, perché l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era litigare con lui. Poi si tirò su e si allungò per prendere la camicia e gli cadde l'occhio sul gioco che il grifondoro aveva spostato di lato quando lo aveva baciato. Rimase a guardarlo per diversi secondi, e la sua voglia di liti tornò alla carica in men che non si dica.  
"Hai barato!" lo accusò. "Ecco perché indovinavi sempre, hai incantato il pannello divisore per vederci attraverso e sapere dov'erano el mie navi. Come hai potuto?"  
"I babbani hanno un detto: tutto è lecito in guerra e in amore" disse, senza nemmeno provare a negare.  
"E una partita a battaglia campale, o come cavolo si chiama, per te è una guerra? Hai barato per vincere a un gioco babbano?"  
"Non, non per vincere il gioco, ma per vincere te."  
"Che cosa?"  
"All'inizio volevo solo divertirmi un po' a metterti in imbarazzo, avevo previsto di fermare tutto quando ti fossi tolto i pantaloni" gli spiegò. "Ma poi tu eri lì, tutto carino e concentrato e accaldato, e non ho saputo resistere."  
Si era avvicinato a lui mentre parlava e aveva allungato le mani fino a circondargli il viso.  
"Non pensavo che fosse possibile, visti i nostri trascorsi, ma sei irresistibile, Draco. Prometto che mi farò perdonare, ma ora che ti ho assaggiato non credo proprio che riuscirò a fare a meno di te. Mi darai una possibilità?"  
Il serpeverde trattenne il respiro, il cuore che gli batteva veloce nel petto.er tentato, davvero molto tentato, ma il comportamento di Potter era stato subdolo e meschino. Era un grifondoro, non avrebbe dovuto ingannare qualcuno a quel modo, era un comportamento che avrebbe reso fiero Salazar, non Godric.  
"Mi stai dicendo che ti sei divertito talmente tanto che vuoi fare ancora sesso con me?"  
"Oh sì! Fare sesso, giocare, parlare, baciarti, riempirti di coccole, passeggiare in riva al lago, studiare in biblioteca, farmi scopare, comprarti dei regali, litigare, fare pace, e potrei continuare per ore."  
Draco aveva smesso di ascoltare, e di inalare aria, quando Potter aveva parlato di farsi scopare. Harry Potter. Voleva farsi scopare. Da lui!  
Il serpeverde gemette e chiuse gli occhi perché, davvero, quello era un colpo basso e sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque.  
"Ne sei proprio sicuro? Perché a me non dispiacerebbe fare tutte quelle cose" gli chiese, sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
"Merlino, sì! E se continuerai a farlo non riuscirò più a controllarmi, ti avviso."  
"Fare cosa?"  
Harry scosse la testa e lo baciò.  
"Smettila di guardarmi così" gli ordinò quando si staccò dalle sue labbra. "Hai l'espressione di un cucciolo indifeso pronto per essere sbranato e io sono un diciassettenne in piena crisi ormonale. Non posso resisterti."  
Draco lo guardò a bocca aperta, poi piegò le labbra in un sorrisino invitante.  
"Davvero... Harry?"  
Harry gli saltò addosso e lo spinse contro il tappeto, dandosi subito da fare per dimostrargli che era un errore giocare così con lui. O forse no. Decisamente non lo era!  
"A Pansy verrebbe un colpo se sapesse che tipo di giochi fanno i babbani" ridacchiò, quando la sua bocca fu finalmente libera e lui poté parlare.  
"E ce ne sono atri di cui potrei insegnarti le regole: indiani e cowboy, il piccolo pony..." gli propose Harry, mentre si sistemava tra le sue gambe spalancate.  
"E dovrei fidarmi di te, Harry? Hai barato perfino in una partita di battaglia come si chiama."  
"E tu non sei mai stato così felice di perdere, vero?"  
Harry affondò in lui nell'istante stesso in cui smise di parlare e la risposta di Draco fu un lungo gemito eccitato. E davvero, non vedeva l'ora di organizzare le giornate dei giochi babbani perché, se quello era il suo premio per aver perso una sola partita a uno solo dei giochi babbani che Harry gli aveva mostrato, poteva solo immaginare cosa gli avrebbe fatto il grifondoro quando lo avrebbe sconfitto in tutti gli altri.


End file.
